Water's Lullaby
by evilRevan
Summary: Clavis catches Lumiale off guard by seeing by his most favored lake. But hidden problems make the water Guardian concerned. Stress and lack of sleep makes the dark guardian weak. Lumiale decides to sooth his friend with music. LumialeXClavis Oneshot Yaoi


_Water's Lullaby_

* * *

_LumialeXClavis_

_(WARNING: YAOI PAIRING! Slight Yaoi)_

_(Pairing from Angelique Ova and Beloved angel Angelique)_

* * *

_Birds chirped happily as the cool wind blew around the swaying blooming trees. Their blue flower petals drifted in the wind, carried down to the lake a mile away. Feathers from the birds melded together with them until they touched the light blue surface of the warm glistening water of the lake. Very few trees were around such a large lake, allowing the wind to blow gently or harshly. _

_The songs of the graceful birds filled the gently blowing wind. It was a peaceful atmosphere, of which one person took advantage of. A man with long black hair sat on a wooden bench. His dark purple eyes gazed at the flower petal lake. The ripples tossed the petals around slowly and calmly. It reminded himself of someone that was dear to him._

_A few footsteps came from the dirt path behind him. His head turned slowly. He really didn't need to. He knew who was here now. It was like this everyday whenever it wasn't a busy day. Or when the guardians weren't helping the queen candidates. Long aqua hair came into view, followed by the full view of another man. Possibly roughly the same age as himself. _

_He wore a robe with many different shades of blue, aqua being the dominate color. The man's own clothes were black and shades of purple. Small purple diamond shaped gems hung on his forehead and neck. One was even made into an earring. He had lost the other one many days ago. _

_The aqua haired man had dark blue eyes, a beautiful peaceful look plastered to his face, and a aura that resonated a calming feeling. His hand held onto one thing he loved to use... a harp. _

_Dark sapphire blue eyes glanced towards the man on the bench. He seemed to smile gently seeing this. "Clavis," The aqua haired man paused seemingly startled to see him here. "I wasn't expecting you to be here." He said with a politeness that most men around here didn't have. "Yes I thought I'd get some fresh air, Lumiale." The dark haired man named Clavis replied. A slight amused look appeared on his face. Lumiale on the other hand kept that bright and sweet smile he had. _

_"Certainly is a lovely day." The aqua haired man said, breaking into a light conversation with Clavis. Clavis' attention turned to the lake. the scenery was indeed a sight to behold. One of the many perks of living in the holy ground. There was never a day that didn't take your breath away. "Yes it is." Was the short response that came from slightly parted pale lips. Lumiale's eyes soften as they usually did. He gave a quiet chuckle and moved closer to the lake. He was now standing next to the bench Clavis was on._

_The wind blew his long light blue hair around his face. But no matter what, his hair fell over his shoulders and face like water. It was silky and perfect, never a knot seen. Sometimes it made Clavis wonder if it was truely as soft as he saw it. He had urges to run his finger through it every once and a while. But he knew better._

_"How are the queen candidates?" Clavis asked, keeping his face as expressionless as he could. He wasn't one to show emotions as he was mostly distant and lonely himself. But with Lumiale... it seemed he was more at peace and comfortable with the water guardian. _

_"Roselia is doing quite well. She has a large population as well as a balanced sacrea on her continent. Angelique is doing her best. She's been studying with Luva. Seems Angelique is interested in learning. She's a charming girl wouldn't you say, Clavis?" He praised, his voice as smooth as running water. The same sacrea he controlled. "That she is. But she should focus on he Continent. She is starting to fall behind. Or so Julious seems to think." Clavis state flatly, the energy in his voice dropped with the mention of Julious. The guardian of light was never a man Clavis got along with at all. _

_Lumiale seemed to let out another sweet soft chuckle at this. To him it was amusing. Dark and light... always fighting. "Oh I'm sure he's just under stress as usual Clavis. With the girls and their training to be the next queen. It wouldn't be surprising. Even Zephel seemed to have taken a liking to Angelique." Lumiale said to try and deter Clavis from Julious._

_"Zephel? Seems she's becoming a good friend of many guardians already." Was the emotionless response. But it was expected. He wasn't the most enthusiastic person. And he shouldn't be either. He was the guardian of darkness. He was more gloomy and love the peaceful power of the dark that envolped his room at night. The sounds of the night and twinkling stars against the black sky. A sign of rest for the next day. A quiet time for many things. _

_Lumiale looked down at his friend. He noticed Clavis seemed distant, as if he was somewhere else. He couldn't help but notice the dark rings round his eyes, those solemn and normally perfect dark purple eyes. It seemed he hadn't slept last night. This upset the mizu guardian for reasons he didn't know._

_Clavis started feeling weary due to lack of sleep. His thin fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. Not noticing Lumiale's increasingly concerned look. "Clavis have you been sleeping alright?" The gentle man asked him. His voice was like a lullaby. Or at least to him. "I'm fine Lumiale. Certainly something you need not worry about." Was the brush off Clavis simply stated. But it seemed someone else managed to see them together. _

_"Ho ho! Now this is a sight!" A man said, walking over to the peaceful pair by the lake. He looked so beautiful... or __**very**__vain more or less. His clothes were stunning, possibly expensive materials were used. His hair were two different colors. The front was stained a pinkish-red tint and the back was blonde. Some could say he was ideal strawberry blonde. Or the beauty queen.. no king._

_"Olivie!" Lumiale said, defiantly surprised. But Clavis seemed upset over the new addition to the group. He was very tempted to leave now. Olivie's nature was that of a child at times. Thinking of himself, loud, and cracking jokes. Lumiale and Olivie were so different in his mind. _

_Olivie seemed to smile when his dusky purple eyes looked at the two of them. "Enjoying your days off Clavis, Lumiale?" Lumiale nodded at the question. "Very much Olivie." Was the polite words that rolled out of Lumiale's mouth. Clavis rolled his eyes and sighed. The bench creaked as the silent man decided to get up. _

_Lumiale looked over at him, gaining a glance as the dark guardian was on his way to leave. It was his sign he was troubled or annoyed. "Did I interrupt something?" was Olivie's typical absent minded response. Clavis turned his head around to look at them, briefly. "No you did not. I just do not wish to sit anywhere near a loud man such as yourself, Olivie." The cold and blunt words made Olivie frown. "Come on and lighten up Clavis." He said and then did a double take. "No I guess you can't. That's Julious' job." He said, making a bad joke that didn't help the situation. Clavis wasn't amused... Not one bit._

_"Come on I was just kidding Clavis." Was the last thing said before the darkness guardian left. Apprently he was uncomfortable around many of the other guardians. Mainly Julious and Olivie._

* * *

_~O~O~O~_

* * *

_The shroud of darkness had enveloped the holy land. Crickets chirped and buzzed. The pale blue waters lapped at the banks, the effects were calming. Clavis was back, now alone. His eyes were closed, drinking in the calming atmosphere around him. He was relaxed, content, and falling asleep. _

_Bright white stars twinkled above the land along with the large silver moon. Their reflection bounced off on the gentle lake's surface. Clavis' eye lids rose slowly, hearing someone walking over. "Clavis!" He heard the concerned and frantic voice of Lumiale. Running was heard until he saw the very man he held feelings for in front of him. _

_"Clavis are you alright?" He asked immediately, yet his gentleness held strongly. Clavis sighed. "Yes Lumiale. I was just unable to sleep." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose as a headache started up. Those dark blue sapphire eyes seemed distraught now. "Would you care to hear a song to ease the pain and help you sleep?" Lumiale offered, having brought his harp ironically. _

_Clavis paused contemplating the situation. It had been so long since he had heard the Mizu guardian's sweet music. It would undoubtably help, that much he knew. Clavis didn't need to say anything, Lumiale knew he enjoyed his music. _

_Lumiale took a seat next to the dark guardian. His harp sitting in his lap. Slowly and gracefully his fingers strung the cords, producing the most wonderious and smooth music Lumiale was known for. The notes were never off key, ringing lowly in his ears._

_Many loud noises caused Clavis to have frequent headaches, but not Lumiale and his music. It was like a sancuary. A sweet escape from everyone else._

_Before Clavis knew it, his eyelids closed over his dark purple eyes. His head now drooped in a sleeping position. It was on of the many abilities Lumiale pocessed. He could move hearts, sooth and heal the soul, smooth out arguments, and calm even the angriest of people. He was simply perfect in every way. _

_Lumiale stopped playing once he noted Clavis was asleep. His lips curved into a sweet smile at the totally different expression Clavis had on. Normally you never saw any but tonight... he seemed at ease and most importantly happy. This was all that was needed to make Lumiale truly the happiest man in the world. Just to know he had helped Clavis in the best way he possibly could. _

_His sapphire eyes softened, deciding to watch Clavis sleep a little longer. Lumiale knew he needed it as well as the fact he wasn't strong enough to carry him. It was a troublesome to think he had to sleep outside. But he pondered deeper. _

_It was alright. He was asleep under the very thing he loved, the night. He was the guardian of darkness, it seemed only natural. After all, Clavis likes his room pitch dark and loved plants that held a certain appeal even they never showed it on the outside. Clavis to Lumiale was mysterious and someone he cared for. He knew of his pained past, his taunting memories, and his attitude. He was never bad, just a misunderstood person who's afraid._

_Lumiale gave a slight yawn, his body growing undeniably tired. His eyelids started to droop down without knowing. But he shook his head to fight it off. However, this failed. A minute or two after he was leaning on Clavis, as was he. He was steadily falling into the depths of sleep. _

_Clavis didn't snore, surprisingly to Lumiale. His heartbeat was most certainly felt by Lumiale. His head had found it's way into Clavis' lap. Not that there as a problem with that. Just the explanation of this to the other guardians. _

_Lumiale was nearly asleep when he heard something muttered quietly by Clavis. "Lumiale..." It was said with such emotion and love. Lumiale had no idea what he meant when he said his own name, but it was so angelic to his ears now. But he couldn't do much now, his mind completely stopped as he entered deep sleep._


End file.
